Lost and Found
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Tanaka wants a good life for his little sister. Noya wants her to live her own life. She just wanted a nice quiet evening. She wouldn't be getting that any time soon with those two babysitting.


"Okay repeat, but at a volume that won't get me deaf," he smiled already knowing what his friend needed. It happened way too often. His friend would call on a weekend in a panicked state, yelling and shouting through the phone.

"Can you come help me babysit Suzuki?"

All because he's horrible with kids.

Noya arrived at his house in a good mood. He loves to help out with Tanaka's little problem. He loves kids and loves to spend time with Suzuki. She's on a level all her own. That's something he learnt quickly.

It was obvious at first sight that she's a Tanaka. Her blond hair was identical to her older sisters, Saeko. Suzuki's hair though, was much longer. She had her big brothers green-blue eyes. She could look as sweet and innocent as a baby, and as menacing as a demon. She was an enemy you'd never want. Good thing that for Noya, she was friend, not foe.

Every time he walked through the door, she would be there and greet him with a warm smile and some form of sugary treats. Those two could talk for hours on end, but Suzuki's big brother, he would have no idea what was happening or what to do. He really was horrible with kids.

Today, Noya walked through the door and was welcomed with that same smile as always, and a lollipop Heald up in the little girls hands. Noya smiled taking the treat and putting it in his mouth. Once he closed the door he reached down, picking up the little girl and spinning around in a circle. Just hearing her laugh at his actions made him the happiest man alive.

He loved kids.

Suzuki and Noya moved to the lounge room to sit down and watch some TV to pass the time until lunch. Tanaka had joined them and was chatting every now and again.

Noya grabbed the remote and changed the channel. At first, no one argued, but once it was turned onto the sports channel, Tanaka stepped in.

"Noya, no. You know Suzuki doesn't like sports," he stated in a matter of fact tone. Noya scoffed looking up at the taller male.

"You mean you don't like her watching sports. She loves this channel and you know it," Tanaka let out an angry chuckle and grabbed the remote from Noya.

"She's not going to end up like Saeko. No sport!" Tanaka declared changing the channel again. "She's going to be a little lady, not like Saeko and how she constantly flirts and can't settle down."

"Or how you're desperate and can't get a single date?" Noya spat out.

Here it is, the one thing they always seem to argue about no matter where they are or how good of friends they happen to be. When it comes to the future of this one little girl, they will kill each other if they have too.

Tanaka grabbed Noya's shirt with a growl. "Take that back!" He ordered offended beyond belief. Noya shook his head smiling about how he'd gotten his friend with that. "Not like you can talk."

"I'm short. How many girls want a guy that's shorter than them? I have an excuse, what's yours?" Noya shot back casing the other to grow angry.

"So what? Either way I want Suzuki to have a shot at having a good love life. The only thing I can think of is that both me and Saeko were sport kids and we're both failing," Tanaka admitted letting his friend go. Noya let out a sigh.

"Don't you think it's up to Suzuki, not you? It's her life," Noya stated relaxing in his seat. Tanaka nodded agreeing with Noya completely, but still...

"I just don't want her to regret anything when she's my age."

"Do you regret anything?" Noya questioned a little concerned that maybe his friend did regret being in volleyball. Tanaka shook his head, smiling.

"No way. I can't regret anything even if I tried," he mumbled out. Noya felt a weight lift off of his shoulders knowing that his friend was actually happy where he was.

"Then let her live her life so she doesn't have any either. She's a cute girl, and knowing you and Saeko, she will have boys lining up just to talk to her," Noya stated giving his friend a small pat on the back. Tanaka chuckled at that turning to his friend.

"You think she'll actually stand a chance?" He questioned holding on to all hope. Noya nodded his confirmation. He honestly did believe it. If she looked anything like her big sister, and was still this kind hearted by the time she's in high school, she'd have her pick of any guy out there. That's what Noya believed, and he'd take it to his grave.

The two smiled, both believing that they had nothing to worry about now. They'd finally found a way to put this all to rest. The problem was, they were so caught up in arguing that they hadn't even noticed the small girl disappear.

It's not like it's something they weren't used to. Suzuki always walked away from conflict. She hated it, and since they always argued when it involved the small blond, she'd disappear often. That didn't make it any easier for these boys when it happened though.

Usually, by this time, Saeko would come in to find her. That wouldn't be happening for another hour today, and the boys began to panic.

If it were possible to turn a room upsidedown, they would've done it. If it were possible to destroy an entire room to look for a small blond girl, that's what had happened. If it were possible for two teenage boys by the name of Nishinoya and Tanaka to care for a young child, those first two points never would've happened.

The hour passed quickly as the two boys screamed back and forth from room to room at each other. Still no sign of Suzuki. That was until the sound of the front door opening entered the house, and then Saeko screaming and yelling about the mess they had made.

When Tanaka realised his older sister was home, he knew they'd find Suzuki at last. Once he came face to face with the older sibling, his happiness died. There, in Saeko's arms, was two bags of shopping and the youngest of their family.

"You found her?" Tanaka asked shocked beyond any other words.

"I found her outside while I was getting the shopping from the car," Saeko stated disappointed in her brother. It was that moment Nishinoya ran in to give Suzuki and Saeko a hug.

"Where were you? I swear we looked everywhere," he bellowed moving away.

"Do you two ever check the roof?" Saeko asked before pushing past them to get to the kitchen. Both Tanaka and Noya stated at each other blankly thinking about what Saeko had asked them. Have they ever actually checked the roof when Suzuki disappears?

Now that Tanaka thought about it, it made sense. Her favourite place to hide when she was four was on top of the fridge. After that was on top of her wardrobe. Then when they'd found that spot she began climbing out windows and climbing up trees. The roof would've been the next step up.

"We're idiots"


End file.
